elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der kleine Gramfeste-Almanach
ist ein Buch in . Fundort *?, Deshaan Inhalt Willkommen, Reisender! Willkommen in Gramfeste, der Stadt des Lichts und der Magie! Diese Kurzanleitung wurde mit viel Umsicht für Euch im Jahre 481 der Zweiten Ära vorbereitet und daher könnt Ihr Euch sicher sein, dass sie aktuell genug ist, um all Eure Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen. Als Hauptstadt Morrowinds ist Gramfeste die größte Stadt in Tamriel. Reisende bringen Gebete und Handelswaren in unsere Stadt und wir freuen uns, Euch willkommen zu heißen. Versteht bitte, dass Ihr bei so vielen Pilgern, die sich jeden Tag versammeln, gelegentlich auf Fremdländer treffen könntet, die verloren, überwältigt oder sogar frustriert von dem Gedränge und der Anordnung der Stadt sind. Um alle Besucher aufnehmen zu können, haben die Stadtregistrare ein paar nützliche Anweisungen über Orte, Aktivitäten und die Mandate des Tribunals, denen Ihr folgen müsst, zusammengestellt. Beobachtet, lernt und genießt Euren Aufenthalt! Verehrung: Dunmer von den entferntesten Winkeln Morrowinds und weit dahinter treffen jeden Tag ein, um zu beten und die lebenden Götter des Tribunals zu verehren. Als einer unserer dunmerischen Brüder und Schwestern kennt Ihr bereits die richtige Art, die drei Tribune zu verehren: Almalexia, Vivec und Sotha Sil. Heilige Schreine in der Stadt sowie der Tempel des Tribunals nehmen gerne Eure Spenden entgegen. Wenn Ihr als Nicht-Dunmer unsere Stadt besucht, werdet Ihr ohne Zweifel durch Beobachtungen die richtige Art der Verehrung erlernen. Die sicherste Art des Handelns bleibt die einfachste. Tut es den Dunmer gleich. Sagt, was die Dunmer sagen. Und achtet darauf, wohin Ihr tretet. Verfallt nicht in Panik, wenn Ketzer dem Recht des Tribunals unterworfen werden. Der Registrar möchte Euch versichern, dass wir ausreichend Erfahrung im Umgang mit Ketzern haben. Eure Sicherheit ist eines unserer größten Anliegen. Der große Basar: Gramfeste gilt als das Handelsherzstück von Morrowind. Wir freuen uns über Eure Geschäfte! Wenn dies Euer erster Besuch in dieser großartigen Stadt ist, fragt bitte die Stadtwache nach der direktesten und sichersten Route zu einem der Handelsbezirke. Der große Basar, der größte und am stärksten überwachte unserer Märkte, sollte während Eures Aufenthaltes als Orientierungspunkt dienen. Besucht während der Saison eines unserer Freilichttheater, verfolgt ein wanderndes Passionsspiel auf einem unserer Stadtplätze oder lauscht einem öffentlichen Chor in einem unserer gutgepflegten Parks. Denkt daran, dass jeder Kauf, den Ihr tätigt, Euch bei Eurer Abreise ein kleines Stück Gramfeste gewährt. Führt aber bitte nur Käufe bei registrierten und lizensierten Händlern durch. Nur so kann sichergestellt werden, dass die richtigen Gebühren und Verbrauchssteuern erhoben werden. Plaza Brindisi Dorom: Sorgenschwere Seelen können beim Spazieren durch den Skulpturengarten und die Gärten von Brindisi Dorom Frieden finden. Genau wie Bäume und Blumen in den Himmel reichen, um die nahrhafte Sonne zu suchen, erheben die Bürger von Gramfeste ihre Arme im Gebet zur Weisheit des Tribunals. Hier könnt Ihr Trost finden! Der Palast des Tribunals: Viele Reisende können es nicht erwarten, den Palast des Tribunals zu besuchen, in dem die lebenden Götter Morrowinds wohnen. Versteht bitte, dass wir Euren eifrigen Enthusiasmus willkommen heißen, aber die Ordinatoren könnten Anstoß an zu viel Eifer nehmen. Wie immer, bitte alles in Maßen. Wenn Euer Enthusiasmus Euch übermannt, gibt es in der Stadt genügend Tribunalschreine, denen Ihr spenden könnt, um für Eure Verstöße zu sühnen. Was immer Ihr sucht, Ihr findet es in Gramfeste. Unsere Priester, Registrare und Stadtwachen werden dafür sorgen. Genießt Euren Aufenthalt! en:A Pocket Guide to Mournhold fr:Guide de poche de Longsanglot ru:Карманный путеводитель по Морнхолду Kategorie:Online: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Über Deshaan Kategorie:Online: Unvollständig Kategorie:Online: Kein Bild vorhanden